If it Breaks
by Blueberryteeth
Summary: Kaito falls on a date, and doesn't feel like getting up. Gakupo doesn't make the best decision, and Luka has to deal with it later. Yaoi!


**Warning: Lemon (explicit sexual content) ahead! Boyxboy.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Vocaloid (big surprise there). I can sing, and I have a computer, but that's about it. The characters belong to YAMAHA.**

"How do people balance on these blades?" Kaito was thinking as he awkwardly walked on the ice. He wished his feet would go farther on the ice without going completely out from under him. This was his second time ice skating, and he couldn't even glide a few feet, let alone all over the ice like Gakupo. Why couldn't people, or, if not normal people, Vocaloids, just enjoy winter by watching the snow fall, or drinking hot cocoa? Wait, screw that, ice cream was better. Ice-skating was basically a clumsy waltz over cold water that you worried about falling into below you the whole time. He was so bad at this—good thing there weren't many people out that night.

The skates were annoying, too. They weren't slip-ons; they had to be laced up. The blue-haired Vocaloid didn't spend a lot of time tying them, just so they wouldn't drag. They really should have been tighter—

There was a sharp intake of breath and Kaito found himself on the ground. He could feel his ankle throbbing inside his skate. Let's face it, falling was inevitable, and he couldn't have gotten up even if there wasn't a sharp pain in his ankle. His so-called friend looked over and saw that he had fallen.

Gakupo knew that this would happen a few times (he would be suspicious if it _didn't_). He had brought Kaito along today to teach him how to ice skate. For when he learned properly, the two if them could be just like some of the couples seen on those competitions on TV, jumping and fiercely spinning and dancing on the ice. Even if the performers weren't a couple in real life, all the dips and twirls and their interaction on the ice made the audience think they were. So maybe if the blue-haired man let him show him a few things they could be like that, too. Though with more feeling and passion.

Gakupo offered a hand to Kaito, who took it and used his whole arm to brace himself while he was getting up. But as soon as he tried to put weight on his right ankle, he fell back to the ice once more.

"Owww...I don't think I can get up..."

"Is it sprained?"

"I don't know, I've never had a sprained ankle before," Kaito said defensively.

_ Crap, this was not how it was supposed to go._

He scooted toward the edge of the lake fruitlessly; it was beginning to look more and more like the crawl of an overheated man in the desert who hadn't had water for days.

"Stop." He bent down to one side so his shoulder was at eye-level. "Grab onto me and I'll help walk you back home."

Kaito seriously didn't think that was possible. Did Gakupo not know how much _pain_ he was in? No, he'd never had a hurt ankle in his life. His stupid programming allowed him to run and jump from rooftop to rooftop and seemed to grant him infinite agility—perfect samurai. Of course he didn't want to admit this, so he just stuck with a softly mumbled "okay."

He wrapped his arm around Gakupo's shoulder and let those strong arms pull him up. Soon he was halfway standing, and for what seemed like the first time in a long time he felt stable again. Until he forgot and tried to stand normally, and the unfamiliar feeling in his ankle made him fall again. He was getting tired of this. But this time he dragged Gakupo down with him, his blades finally slipping on the ice around them (which by this time had plenty of scratches and gouges).

Considering his condition, laughing wouldn't be something the other thought Kaito would be doing. But...

"That's the first time you've fallen all night!"

"Why are you laughing? You know I didn't really fall, you pulled me down, right?"

"Yes, but still, you fell. I'm surprised you aren't dragging me around the ice now. You were pretty enthusiastic about coming, and you let me ruin it."

"No, you didn't ruin it, any beginner falls at least a few times."

"You brought me here to fall? I think you should make it up to me, now that I'm hurt. What do you do when a spoiled child needs to be comforted? You bring them ice cream. Tons and tons of flavorful sugary scoops, delivered right into their arms."

_I didn't even get enough sugar today_, Kaito thought disappointedly. _Gakupo called me when I was eating my second cone, and I had to hurry up and stash it in the fridge. It's melting without me!_

"We need to get you home then! If your ankle's hurting-here, put some ice on it." Gakupo stood quickly, skated over to the snowy bank and brought a clump of it back for him.

Watching his backside, Kaito thought his long hair billowed out just like a dress on one of the ice skaters at the lake before they had been left alone. With this situation it was a good thing. The idea was nice, he guessed. Coming out on a-date? With his friend was something he had wanted to do for a while, but had never asked about. If he himself had had the courage to ask, he surely would have chosen a different place.

Gakupo didn't carry bandages with him, so he tried to see something else that would work. Kaito saw his hand stretch the blue elastic of his sock and stuff the snow inside.

"Hey! I don't like wet socks."

"I don't want it to swell. This will even numb it a bit." Going out on a limb, he pressed his lips to Kaito's ankle as well.

"Ouch! That hurts too!" But this time his face was flushed as he leaned away from Gakupo, and he tried to hide it lower in his signature blue scarf.

"Then let me kiss you somewhere where it _won't_ hurt." The purple-haired Vocaloid leaned over his "date" and pressed their cold lips together. They warmed up soon enough, with the constant moving of tongues and sucking on lips and movement of-hands?

Gakupo now kneeled on the ice and pulled Kaito up by his scarf with the other.

"This was supposed to be a date, but we haven't done anything romantic all evening."

"We, um, held hands when we came out of the recording studio," Kaito tried.

"That doesn't count."

This time Kaito initiated a kiss, but Gakupo pulled away again to stand up.

"Come on. It's too cold for romance out here." Gakupo was actually quite warm in his coat, but now he could share Kaito's point of view of wanting to be inside.

_Ugh, I don't want to get up on this damn ankle_, Kaito thought. Then he remembered something his "mentor" had showed him earlier, the first time he fell on the ice.

"Gakupo,"

"Yeah?"

"What did you say the easiest way to get up was?"

"Get on your knees first, so your blades don't immediately slip on the ice, and..." he trailed off as Kaito did exactly as she said at the same time, but stopped there. He seemed to be making no move to regain his footing.

"All evening, you say?" Kaito looked up at him with innocent cobalt eyes. He reached up under Gakupo's coat and grabbed his crotch.

"Aahhh..."

Wow, it was warm under his coat. He pressed his mouth to the zipper before undoing it, already feeling the strain on it. The look of surprise, masked excitement and lust in those dark lavender eyes staring down at him persuaded him to continue. Kaito pulled down Gakupo's boxers just enough so he could lightly dance his fingers across the shaft. He slowly quickened his pace with his hands, and added his mouth just when Gakupo thought it was enough.

"K-Kaito, stop!"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't-uhnn.." The vibrations in the throat of the blue-haired Vocaloid were making it increasingly harder to stand, so he stepped back while he could still do so, leaving Kaito's lips with cool air.

"Sorry, I really didn't feel like getting up. My ankle's... almost fine when it's not moving, see?"

"Yeah, I'm glad it's-better,"Gakupo said shakily.

Well, this was a breakthrough. He never thought Kaito wanted him like this. In his head, he had pictured weeks and weeks of dating before Kaito even wanted to kiss him. Which was hard, because he was running out of romantic places to go. His-boyfriend-could he use that word? didn't really like this one.

He looked down at Kaito, still panting and looking up at him expectantly, mouth

all wet. Before he realized what he was doing he pushed Kaito onto the ice and nearly fell on him in his haste to undo the several layers of clothing he had put on.

Gakupo had undone the zipper on Kaito's coat and was starting to pull up his sweater when the person under him asked, "Gakupo, what are you doing?"

"What did you expect?"

Underneath the sweater he found a tight long-sleeve shirt that he didn't take off yet for fear that his partner would freeze. He shrugged off his own coat, and Kaito flung it to the side. Honestly, what _did_ Kaito expect after arousing him on the middle of the lake? He pushed up the shirt just enough so that he could leave wet trails with his tongue on his stomach. The cold hardly mattered to him as the heat coursing through his body told him he needed more.

Kaito lifted his hips and tugged down his pants suggestively, and Gakupo immediately kissed his exposed hipbones.

Everyone's skin was so pale this time of year; but Kaito's drew your eye from the ice when it was flushed. That rosy shade of pink was a refreshing contrast with the ice; it would have been nice if it could have stayed there permanently. So Kaito couldn't help the blood rushing to his face when the purple-haired Vocaloid pressed his hand to his cheek.

Gakupo removed the scarf just enough so he could place light kisses on his collarbone. he sucked lightly on one spot, pulling away when Kaito let out another moan. Now that he seemed to have warmed up, he focused on taking off his ice skates so the clunky things didn't hurt anyone or hit them in the face. He shifted his foot a few centimeters before he could tug it off, and returned to untying the thin laces of the other skate.

"Gakupo..." Waiting a few seconds seemed to take minutes.

"Am I not giving you enough attention?"

_ No..._

If he raised his head off the ice he could see Gakupo undo his last stubborn skate and lean over. The scarf he wore partially blocked his view from that

angle, so he just closed his eyes as he felt Gakupo's head and warm breath follow up the seam of his jeans. Which ended—

"Please take them off," Kaito asked.

"But then you'll freeze," he whispered, lips dangerously close to Kaito's member.

"What? Are-"

But Gakupo made good on Kaito's request. Oh, clothing, what a bother it could be! They, had to come all the way off, so Kaito could be more free to express his, um, desires. He slipped the rough denim off Kaito's uninjured leg first and tried to be gentle with the other one, but it still caught.

"Ahh," Kaito jumped. "Just leave that part on. All he could see was the change in the highlight on Gakupo's hair as his legs were nudged apart a little farther.

In truth he was a little cold, but he hadn't been undressed long enough for it to set in. It just served to amplify the heat on the fingers that touched there. Gakupo ran his index finger around Kaito's cock, slowly moving towards the base. He licked up from here, spit mingling with fluid leaking from the offered three fingers to his friend.

"Suck on these, so it won't hurt as much." Kaito secretly wished that it wouldn't hurt as much as he'd heard it did; how was it fair that it was the most painful for virgins, instead of ones who'd committed the sin many times already?

"Awww, I thought," he stopped to pant, "you were bringing me ice cream?" he finished with a teasing grin. He took the fingers into his mouth and sucked each one individually, coating it with saliva. When he had the tip of his tongue on Gakupo's ring finger, he paused as he felt something tracing his entrance.

Gakupo noticed his shudder just barely as he traced his entrance with a finger on his other hand. Moving forward to stare into the other's deep royal blue eyes, he pulled his fingers away and began to suck on the last one, finishing the job until they glistened in the little light that was left.

He loved staring into his eyes like this, not like on one of their early dates where it was awkward just because they weren't sure what to say and Kaito had turned away, blushing. They had caught his attention that day, that shade of blue flashing with calm happiness. That same struggle was evident in those ocean eyes now, not sure whether to be scared or try to look level, but still trusting. He closed the distance between them and their mouths net again, partly as a comforting distraction.

With one hand the purple-haired Vocaloid tenderly brushed Kaito's chest before spreading his butt cheek so he could reach in with the other one and find his hole. Suddenly to Kaito the frigidity of the hard ice seemed more real, and air made its way back into their kiss as he cried out.

"Ahhhh-!"

"Give it a second."

The one on top rocked back on his feet, which was mildly uncomfortable since his left shoe wasn't completely off, but whatever. This way it was easier to thrust into Kaito and slip in another finger.

"Hnnnn..." _I've always hated mixed feelings, but-ow! This had better be worth it._

Gakupo tried not to stretch his fingers far apart too fast, but it would hurt more if he didn't scissor them. A third finger pushed in and out and Gakupo started to thrust faster so he could finally feel that tight heat on his lower regions once again; his erection was starting to throb even though he kept it in his coat to keep it from touching the ice.

_ Damn Kaito..._

The pain in his ass subsided a little after the shock of the third finger added wore away, but he could still feel his member sticking up in the cool night air with the absence of Gakupo's body. Unlike that, friction on his cock was something he needed. But he couldn't ask for it—

Kaito's breathing became shallower as he suddenly started arching his back intoGakupo's hand.

Gakupo gave a little laugh.

"Found it." Oh, man, he was really wet right now, he could feel it dripping.

Kaito's vision went white for a second, whiter than all the ice and slush around him and enough even to block out the iridescent purple of Gakupo's hair. Finally Gakupo's tongue flicked the tip of Kaito's hard-on and he jerked up into his mouth.A hand with blue fingernails moved to touch Kaito's need, but was stopped by one painted purple. This was so infuriating! He could feel the pressure building up, like the water of a fast-flowing river in winter after it has frozen, struggling to defy the season and break the ice; only this was warm, and he needed release.

He bucked up again.

"GAKUPO!"

When the person he screamed at looked back up at him, his eyes seemed to be smirking. Then he felt a fiery warmth envelop his cock, slowly taking more and more of it in. He clenched a handful of the samurai's long hair in his other hand, encouraging him. Gakupo massaged his balls, rolling them between the fingers he had just removed from Kaito.

Before he could come he pulled away knowing he left Kaito feeling _very _empty. He hastily uncloaked his cock certain he left a stain on the inside of his coat just from watching his friend moan underneath him. As if on cue, Kaito spread his legs a little wider right when he needed briefly kissed the hand he was holding and thrust right into him. To his surprise, he let out a very audible gasp. Kaito could feel himself stretching, but he soon adjusted. He nodded, his eyes squeezed together tightly. Gakupo started moving at an easy pace at first, but soon learned it wasn't fast enough for either of them.

From Kaito's reactions he judged that he had grazed his prostate.

"You know I can take it... harder... than that," Kaito wheezed, all traces of innocence gone. His lover made sure to adjust his thrusts to hit that spot overand over again. He could hear his heart rate skyrocketing. Kaito's nails clawed the ice, searching for a grip, but it was as barren as the surface of the moon that was out that night. He finally just grabbed Gakupo and clung to him to try to pull him closer. Oohhh, he didn't think he could last much longer if Gakupo kept hitting that spot-"Aahhh-" if he didn't know better he would say it was getting bruised.

As he was nearing his climax, Gakupo hoisted a leg onto his shoulder. Kaito's sprained ankle was elevated over it with no support and bobbed up and down with the movement of Gakupo's body. But Kaito could feel only pleasure as Gakupo reached down and lightly squeezed his member. He continued rubbing up and down the shaft at a pace slightly slower than his thrusts, twisting the fist sliding over his cock.

"Gakupo..." Kaito was the first to come, releasing white liquid onto his shirt. Soon after he could feel himself filled with Gakupo's seed and him pull out slowly.

Gakupo brought Kaito closer and smothered his lips with the last of his dimming lustful desire. It was rough at first, tracing tongues over teeth and nipping at lips, but then slowed down until they finally broke apart.

Admittedly it was pretty cold outside without clothes on; with all the exhaustion it took Kaito a few seconds to realize this. He reached up over his head and, when meeting nothing, groped over to the side until he found his sweater (blue, of course). He got up on one elbow to pull it on over his hair that was now flattened in the back. What a fashion statement. Gakupo rolled Kaito's leg off his shoulder because now the position was a little awkward.

"Aaaahhh-" The blue-haired Vocaloid bit his lip and winced.

"Sorry, I forgot about that."

"It's probably even worse now!"

"Then you should have said something."

"How?"

Gakupo helped pull the pants up over the knees of his shivering partner and finally over his waist. As soon as they were buttoned Kaito weakly tightened his coat around himself, hiding the white stain on his shirt. He trembled again as most of his body heat had left it when it was laid out on the ice.

The samurai finished redressing himself as well, but when he lifted his foot to put on his skate his sock made a sound like ripping Velcro as it must have partially frozen to the ice. That was the first time the thought occured to him how close he had been to having his genitals stuck to the ice like the tongue of some idiot who had had the bright idea of licking a pole.

"Oh, I guess you're right," Gakupo said. It _would_ be hard to think of your ankle (in his defense, his friend had said it wasn't bad at first) when you're being pounded into the ice.

They stopped talking for a few minutes, and a few groans slipped out of Kaito's mouth now that he could think and feel pain coherently again. His eyelids started to droop, and he felt really tired all of a sudden. Like he could shelter inside his coat and be safe in Gakupo's arms and forget about his injury and the raw feeling in his backside.

Unfortunately this worn out silence wasn't broken by voices. Instead, a quiet cracking sound split the air. Little hairline cracks were appearing in the ice around the two Vocaloids' bodies. They were probably only in the top layer, but it reminded Gakupo to be more careful. He snapped out of his daze.

"Hey...Kaito?"

"Y-" he was cut off.

"I think we should move."

"I said I didn't want to."

Now was not the time for Kaito to be stubborn. If they froze, Gakupo was blaming it on him. He reluctantly got up, expecting Kaito to follow his lead. The person on the ice just twitched.

"Come on, we have to get home! It's only a 10 minute walk, then we can rest."

"Who... said anything... about resting?" Kaito's muffled voice started to slur.

Resting was the only thing on Gakupo's mind now, and he assumed it was the same for his friend. So he slipped his arms under his shoulders once again, bearing his weight and trying to get him to stand. Was it just him or did Kaito seem-he grunted-heavier?

Kaito at least tried to move himself with his uninjured leg, but it was still slow going. The pair didn't manage to fall, thanks to Gakupo's warrior instincts.

Close to the lake there was a conveniently located bench, in case someone got tired of fishing in the summer or, like the people who were slowly hobbling across to it now, skating in the winter. It was plain, made of pieces of wood nailed together, but it served its purpose.

Gakupo changed into real shoes as fast as he could with clumsy curled up by Gakupo, leaning into his warmth. He doubted Gakupo was strong enough to carry him home, though saying so would just annoy him and make him desperate to prove him wrong. Wait a second... He had an idea.

"Gakupo, I can't walk."

"I know, so we're pretty much stuck."

"Yeah, since there isn't any way you could carry me home to get me ice cream,"

Kaito said sarcastically. Really, he wouldn't mind being carried.

"Wow. You have such a one. Track. Mind!" On the last word he stood up as fast as he could in his condition and lifted Kaito off the bench like a baby. But again he felt too heavy and Gakupo almost fell to the ground with him. Kaito laughed. Gakupo just set him back on the bench before packing together a snowball and lobbing it at him.

"Okay, fine! I'll get on your back." He still hadn't stopped laughing. The ice skates were left behind.

The passage of time was evident with the ever-deepening shade of the sky. The clouds weren't visible anymore, didn't stand out with neon pink and orange outlines like when they first arrived. At dusk the sky was a grayish-blue, and now it was a light navy.

Gakupo's feet sank deeper and deeper into the snow, making his journey to the street take even longer. Both he and Kaito were surprised when they made it to the sidewalk. The whole street was dusted in a layer of frost, but was mainly clear with the exception of a few tire tracks. Now, the lack of people was just frustrating. If someone was around, the purple-haired Vocaloid would have asked them to call Luka; she lived right around the corner.

* * *

><p><em> Ding-dong!<em>

The pink-haired singer looked up from her place by the fire. It was a very sleepless night, but she still couldn't think why. Everything had gone smoothly today; no one had forgotten their lyrics, and no one had died-wait, no, Len had in that one song, but he was okay. Yep! Smoothly!

Well, she was going to get up anyway to refill her cup of hot chocolate. She pulled up her sleeve and opened the door.

"Luka, can we stay here?" Gakupo asked, seemingly out of the blue.

_Why was Kaito on his back?_

"Sprained my ankle," Kaito explained in response to her questioning look.

"I guess," Luka said, opening the door further and stepping back. She was always

helping friends, and they sought comfort in her calm smile. Maybe this was the reason she didn't sleep that night.

"I have some bandages upstairs," she offered and went to retrieve them. Gakupo wiped the snow off his feet and brought Kaito over to the red couch.

He was half asleep already, head lolled to the side, but becoming more awake by the second. The warmth was bringing feeling back into his ankle, and the pain was becoming more severe.

Kaito felt someone tugging on his leg; must have been Luka getting his skate off.

"What did you do?" Gakupo chose not to answer this question. "It's the size of an apple! A blue apple!"

"I put ice on it."

"Well, I can't bandage this until the swelling goes down. Could you get me an ice pack from the freezer?"

"Uh-huh."

The kitchen was just a couple rooms over, but it seemed longer. Gakupo envied Kaito the ability to just lay around for a couple weeks until he could support himself.

_Well, at least this way he'll have an_ appropriate _excuse as to why __he can't walk in the morning. If he doesn't notice it, maybe he won't be opposed_

_to bottoming again in the future._

He returned with the ice pack, and Kaito seemed to read his mind.

"That's fine, I'm just never going ice skating with you again."

Luka knew she'd have to get the full story later and tell Miku, because both of them looked like they'd had a rough day. The turquoise-haired girl thought the boy's "blossoming romance" was "so sweet"- even in winter. She smiled to herself.

**A/N: In the past, I have both sprained and rolled my ankle (not at the same time). The sprain was pretty painful, and I couldn't walk for three weeks. Though I don't think all sprains are that serious. When I rolled it I still had to go to school and I limped to each class. Not fun DX**

**Also, I fixed the formatting. I had no idea it was as bad as it was until I uploaded other stories and had to fix them, too...**


End file.
